What do you mean, there's no rule about twins?
by MissGarfield
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke ARK AU! because that's just awesome, and government imposed child bearing because that's just begging to be written, and let's just add twins because I just love drama. Take that Ark council with your petty "no-siblings-law".


AN: I have no idea where I'm going with this. Is it comedy, is it drama? Who knows? Better stick around to find out.

She was sitting alone in Dr. Griffin's office.

Here, she wasn't mom, or Councilor Griffin, just Dr. Griffin. Clarke's eyes wandered across the room, looking for something, anything that might somehow distract her and keep her focus out of the real reason why she was here. She ended up looking to the only thing new in all surroundings, the little bump on her once flat stomach, so much larger already than she anticipated.

 _I guess it should be larger than normal, given it's overcrowded_ she thought with a bitter laugh to herself.

She'd been waiting for quite sometime now, something not at all surprising, considering the unprecedent circunstances. _How can they have a population control law enforcement and not consider the possible ocurrance of twins?_ Not that she considered herself more perceptive than the council to not overlook the blantantly obvious glitch of such a law. But yet again, she wasn't the one floating people because they had more than one child.

Her hand pressed more firmly in her stomach a let out a loud sigh. Would they make her choose? Kill one and keep the other? Would they... discard them both? She was temporarily taken aback by the realization that the loss would affect her more than she supposed. But it should, shouldn't it?

The sliding door behind her opened up with a small beep, and her previous line of thought was neatly packed in her backmind drawer for later. Dr Griffin sat in her chair, on the other side of the chair, and calmly took her left hand that was resting on top of the desk, staring firmly into her eyes, as an unspoken statement that she wasn't speaking to her as the Councilor, or her doctor, but ...

" _Mom._.."

"I'm sorry it took us so long Clarke. It's... it's kind of a new territory for us. It's the first twin conception ever since our race left the ground. This is exactly why we insist on artificial insemination for all partners. To make sure these mistakes don't happen."

"Are you calling this a mistake?" she barely whispered between half a laugh and a whimper

"That's not what I meant and..."

"No seriously! Tell me! Whose mistake is this anyway? Must be my mistake, for being so damn fertile. Or maybe it's the geneticists fault for setting up two partners with predisposition for twins. We're supposed to be genetically compatible, but not THAT compatible right? But they were just doing their job,so it must be the council's fault for actually forcing their own people to bear children to a total stranger while declining half the requests for child bearing from real couples, real families." The heals of her hand were on her eyes now, preventing her tears from flowing, Abby's hand long forgotten on top of the desk.

 _Child bearing pollicy - paragraph A_

 _Citizens of the ark are allowed to marry whom they chose, but the council will deny a childbearing permit to those under 75% genetic compatibility._

"You know why we do this Clarke. May I remind you that the alternative to our current childbearing policy was arranged marriages between those genetically compatible. We chose not to go down that road, because quite frankly that sounds rather medieval.."

"Oh, and this isn't?" Clarke easily snapped

 _Child bearing policy - Paragraph B1_

 _All unmarried citizens of the Ark will be annually screened for genetic compatibility. If two citizens produce a number higher than 85%, artificial insemination will ensue with mutual consent._

Abby stood from her desk, and approached her daughter kneeling beside her chair and continued "You agreed to this willingly, honey. You knew that a 98,7 was too high a number for us to overlook. You agreed to bear this child..."

"These children, mom. There's two of them."

"..aaand you're keeping them both."

She lifted her eyes and gazed into her mother's, a mixture of happyness, relief and gratitude. A few seconds passed by and mother and daughter hugged warmily, laughing into each other. She was keeping them both.

"There's more though." Abby stepped back a bit, while Clarke raised her eyebrows tentatively urging her to go on.

She took a few seconds to collect her thoughts, and Clarke knew that what was coming must be big.

"We had to contact the sperm donor."

"The father, you mean?"

 _Child bearing policy - paragraph B3_

 _If both intervenients agree to proceed with artificial insemination to produce a favorable offspring, the upbringing of the child will bestow upon the mother. The sperm donor will remain anonymous and will not intervene in any way, unless both parents agree otherwise._

"Well, given the circunstances, we had to. You know, in case the outcoming of the voting was another."

 _An abortion_ was leff unspoken but understood.

"He was only informed of the twins conception, and that there would be a voting today. Your identity was not divulged. But... he made clear that regardless of the Council's decision he wanted to meet you."

"I'm... not sure I'm quite ready for that."

"Well, he left this note with Jackson in case you change your mind."

Abby handed her the small piece of paper while leaving the room.

An ArkChat number. *

AN:

* I wanted them to have cell phones, but It's not really plausible. So Arkchat! Your goto software to text your friend of other stations or remind your husband to pick up the kids from daycare!


End file.
